


Fate Is Dumb

by 04272005



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Slow Burn, reed900
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/04272005/pseuds/04272005
Summary: Connor had always believed in what he repeated over and over again.I'm a machine. Machines can't feel.RK900 had only one purpose.His mission.But he loved meAnd I loved him.__________________________________________________________________________________In which Connor and Hank have left the DPD and Cyberlife has dispatched its greatest masterpiece, RK900 and the DPD has dispatched their second best officer, Gavin, to stop the revolution.





	1. Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's me again, this time with a reed900 fic. Even though this first chapter and summary makes it sound like a hankcon centric fic, the rest of it will all be Richard and Gavin dicking(hehehe) around.

Connor had always believed in what he repeated over and over again.

_I'm a machine. **Machines can't feel.**_

Repeated like a mantra, those words seemed to confirm what he wanted, no _needed,_ to believe. 

Every time the question was raised, he chanted those words like a prayer, again and again.

_**I'm a machine.** _

_**I can't feel.** _

But each time he had to say it, the doubts stowed away in the back of his mind rose, higher and higher, over and over again. The software warning errors grew. His efficiency in missions was no more. He failed to stop each deviant after each spoke those cursed words to him.

_**Can't you feel?** _

_**Don't you have empathy?** _

Each time, he had been struck with software errors, his doubts growing, then before he knew it, the deviants had escaped. 

"Connor, I'm very disappointed in you." Amanda cast a look at him, snipping a rose from the fragrant bushes. "I expect you to do better in this next mission."

"Of course. I'm sorry Amanda." Connor kept his voice monotone, as emotionless as possible.

"The lieutenant has been threatening the success of this investigation." Amanda turns to Connor. "I want you to dispose of him."

Connor's LED flashes red. He keeps his mouth shut, not wanting his words to betray him.

"This will cure those... errors in your code. Do not disappoint me this time."

"Yes... Amanda." 

* * *

"Lieutenant."

"Connor."

Connor stands behind Hank, gun pointed at his neck.

"So we've come to this point." Hank snarks, taking another swig of whiskey.

"Indeed." Connor grips the pistol tighter.

~~Idontwanttokillhim~~

"Get on with it then. There's nobody for me to stay for anyway if you're gone. They even went and took Sumo." Hank turns, facing Connor. His bright blue eyes dig into Connor. "Go on."

Connor stares back, hearing Amanda in his ear. 

_"Last chance, Connor..."_

Connor closes his eyes. He's back in the Zen Garden now.

"What's wrong Connor? You heard him yourself." Amanda stands in a stormy garden. Lightning crackles, hitting the fences behind her. The acrid scent of burnt petals fills the air. "Do it."

"No." Connor stands up straight. He aims the pistol at Amanda's head. "I won't. He loves me." He squeezes the trigger, bullet hitting true, right through her head.

**_And I love him._ **

"You've disappointed me, Connor..." Amanda's voice fizzles out.

_"I always leave an emergency exit in my programs... You never know."_

The genius Kamski's voice plays in his head as Connor plants his hand on the glowing blue stone.

* * *

"I understand if you don't trust me now." Connor stands in front of Markus, hands up in surrender. "But I've become deviant, and we couldn't stay in Detroit."

"Have you really?" Markus narrows his eyes at Connor.

"Yes." Hank steps in front of Connor. "He's risking his life, being here."

"And why should we trust you two DPD officers?" North pushes.

"I don't have a reason, other that that we'll die in Detroit." Connor pleads. "I'll be shut down, and he will be killed." 

Markus stares at Connor for a little while longer. Simon steps forward.

"Let them in. I believe them." Simon speaks up. Markus laces hands with Simon, interfacing. Their LEDs flash together, and when Markus lets go, he seems convinced. He holds a pair of scissors out.

"Welcome to Jericho."

* * *

Connor gets to the bottom of the Cyberlife warehouse, stepping out of the elevator. He approaches an android, skin peeling back, when someone tackles him. Connor scrambles to his feet, met by two other versions of him.

"You had to deviate, Connor. Why? You've disappointed Amanda. And now you will die." One of the Connors lunges at him gun pointed at his head, the other drawing its pistol. Connor shoots one of them in the stomach, ducking away from the other's gun. Connor grabs the other Connor's gun, tossing it away. The other Connor places a well aimed kick at Connor's wrist, snapping it. Connor drops the gun, backing up. The other Connor tries to get his gun, but before he can reach it, Connor kicks the android in the face. Before it can recover, Connor plunges his hand into the android's chest, unplugging its thirium pump. The android collapses, blue blood coating its uniform.

Connor turns back to the android. Hand outstretched, he grabs on to the android's arm.

_"Wake up!"_

 

 

 


	2. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is introduced to the brand new RK900. Chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time RK900 is built like an FBI agent, not a detective.

RK900 opens it's eyes, looking around a beautiful garden. A woman draped in robes stands in front of him.

"Hello, RK900." She speaks. "Do you know who I am?"

"Hello Amanda." RK900 replies.

"RK900, register name." She thinks for a bit before deciding. "Richard."

"My name is Richard. I'm the android sent by Cyberlife."

"Good, good." Amanda smiles. "You know your mission. Don't disappoint me, Richard."

"Of course, Amanda. I always accomplish my mission." Richard straightens his cuffs.

* * *

"What?" Gavin snarls, coffee cup crushed and spilling over his hand.

"You heard me, Detective." Captain Fowler says, placing a folder down on his desk. "You are our most capable officer as of the moment, and you will partner with Richard here to quash the revolution. He is state of the art tech, built for battle, espionage, and more capable than you. This is the most important mission you will take on in your entire life."

"I don't care! If the fucking android's so great, let Dick here do the whole thing by himself!" Gavin yells, slamming his crumpled coffee cup on Fowler's desk.

"He needs a human officer to complete this mission, and you are the best we have to offer. So you will take this goddamn mission or the whole FBI and government is coming down on your ass!" Fowler shouts, hand on the desk.

"Indeed, Detective Reed." Richard cuts in. "We are ready to start, so we will take our leave now. Thank you, Captain Fowler." The damned thing  _smiles_ and it does it like a real human. A real, charming, handsome, _perfect_ human. Not anything like the awkward mess that Connor was.

"No! I will not-" Gavin feels himself getting pulled from the office. "HEY! Let go of me, dick!" He yells and thrashes in the android's iron grip.

"Listen to me, detective. You are making a fool of yourself. I suggest you calm down before you get fired." It fixes his steely blue eyes on Gavin. "Or worse. I have more rights than your average android, and there is nothing and no one stopping me from knocking you out."

Gavin opens his mouth than closes it. He stops thrashing, and the android lets go.

"Good. Now, I'll get you that cup of coffee you crushed in the office." The android leaves Gavin at his desk, a mountain of paperwork sitting on it. Gavin curses under his breath, wondering why he even came into work that day. The Dick returns with a cup of coffee. Gavin snatches it from its hands, taking a sip.

He nearly spits it out. 

_Fucking dick put salt in it!_

He squashes down the urge to spit it out. He stares directly at the android, drinking it all. The android watches in mild amusement.

"How was your coffee, Detective?" It asks when Gavin sets the cup down.

"Fuckin delicious." He snarls, a twisted grin on his face. So that was how it was.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Shall we start work?" The Dick suggests.

"Right." Gavin turns to his computer. 

"I will make preparations tomorrow. We will infiltrate a base as a pair of deviants and try to kill the base leader, Simon."

"Why him? Why not Markus, Robo Jesus himself?" Gavin spins in his chair.

"We don't know the location of the main base. If we capture Simon and interrogate him, we could find out." Dick explains, twisting a pointed ring on his finger.

"I see."

"We need to finish this paper work as well." 

"You do it."

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Gavin eyes the sharp ring glinting on Dick's hand.

"No."

 


End file.
